Laniel Sylphelt
Laniel Sylphelt is the only daughter, and heir, of Margo Sylphelt, the Lord of Vulture's Roost. Renowned in Dorne for her talent of song, Laniel is currently residing in the Dornish Capital of Sunspear where she acts as the Court Singer for the Martell Family. She first appears in the thirty first episode of Game of Thrones, "Two Swords", along with her bastard brother Rhaen Sand and the many Dornish Houses invited to King Jeoffrey Baratheon's wedding with Margaery Tyrell. Appearance Laniel has the appearance of a young woman in the prime of her youth with a very slender, yet curvaceous, body and unblemished, tanned skin. With her fine, dark eyebrows, small, pointy nose and red, full lips Laniel has received a far amount of attention from both men and women in the part of Dorne where she lives, being described as one of Dorne's most beautiful women, and even more so after she relocated from Vulture's Roost to Sunspear. Laniel is somewhat of a rarity within Dorne, however, and mostly so due to her mismatched eyes. With her right eye dark brown and the other bright green she is considered by many to be quite exotic, even for Dornish standards. She has also inherited the trademark, brightly crimson hair of the Sylphelts, though she prefers to keep it at a length just dusting the top of her shoulder blades. She is often seen with her hair pinned back by green beads or other forms of hair ornaments in similar colors, sometimes even braiding small jewels into her hair for more special occasions. Dressing in provocative clothing, even while attending the wedding of Jeoffrey Baratheon and Margaery Tyrell, Laniel would be described by many as having the appearance of a seductress. She has a very confident and open opinion of her body and is not afraid to show it with the airy and light dresses that she keeps as her most comfortable choices. She wears little jewelry except for a pair of peridot earrings and a large, green choker with a large emerald attached as decor that was given to her by her father, both of those trinkets being a parting gift when she left for the Dornish Capital, Sunspear. Personality As the only legitimate child of a Noble Lord, Laniel was groomed to be the future Lady of her House. This treatment has molded her into a woman knowledgable in the arts of singing, dancing and many other artforms, one of the few things that actually interest the young heiress. Having been raised as an only child, as well as the only girl in the family, however has lead to Laniel become quite spoiled. She is used to getting what she wants by her father or those seeking her attention for either alliance- or marriage-centered reasons. Laniel also gets bored very easily and craves some form of entertainment on a regular basis, but whether or not it is provided for by herself does not matter. She is a romantic at heart and adores reading a good romance novel, also the ones centered around adultery. However, despite her reputation as a seductress and romantic, Laniel does in fact not bother much with romantic relationships and has been quoted to say that "they are so tedious and boring in the long run", as well as refusing dozens of young men willing to marry her. This has given her father much grief over the last few years as he has been searching for a suitable match for his daughter. Laniel is under the, somewhat vain and naïve, impression that at some point the man, or woman, who is just right will come along, and not until then will she even think about being married to someone she barely knows. Quotes *''"Urgh, men and the relationships that follow are so tedious and boring in the long run, my darling Sansa... it is much more fun to play along with them for a while before discarding them for the next."'' *''"You will not find my equal in song, not even if you searched all across the known world."'' Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Female Category:Noblewoman Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters from Dorne Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Noble Category:Status: Alive Category:Alive